


I Love It When We Make Up

by voguesinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, High School, Hot, Make up sex, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Romance, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguesinclair/pseuds/voguesinclair
Summary: Max and Lucas go through ups and downs, Break up but finally resolve all that with some good sex.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First 2 chapters are non-smut (but please dont skip!) Smut in chapter 3. It’s kinda slow burn it wasnt originally meant to be smut but i thought it would’ve been a nice touch to it lmao so dont attack if its not that good i cant write romantic smut that well 🥴

Everything already fell apart before, But for some reason the universe wouldn’t leave Max and Lucas alone.

“You’re unbelievable you know that.” Max shouted. 

“Why do you even care anyway we’re not together anymore!” He shouted back. Max and Lucas were arguing in the parking lot, Luckily it was after school hours and no one else was around.

“I can’t believe it’s only been a week and you’re already off swapping spits with some cheerleader.” Max said. 

Max and Lucas broke up last week. They decided it was the right thing to do since they were both busy with school, Max was having family issues and them being together didn’t feel the same as they used to. But now for some reason tension that’s been building between them ever since was finally let out.

They don’t know why, But they were just angry.

“At least I haven’t gone and dated anyone, You’ve been with two guys since then.” Lucas spoke. 

“It wasn’t a date we were just studying! And Jack has been in many of my classes so obviously we are gonna hang out.” She argued.

“Then what about Leo.” Lucas said. Max paused. Obviously she couldn’t say anything. Something did happen between them.

“Dustin told me what happened. He saw you get in his car after the party, The night we broke up.” Lucas added. “The next day people were whispering, All his friends were high-fiving him and you wouldn’t make eye contact with me for the whole day. I mean I understand, He’s from California too, He likes to skate, He makes the same sarcastic jokes you do. You two are perfect for each other.” He said.

Max just stared at him, She didn’t say anything. Things happened but not what Lucas thinks.

“So now we’re turning the whole situation on me and making me feel like the terrible person?” She said. “You haven’t been so great yourself Lucas!” 

He was about to speak but she interrupted him. “No I don’t care what you have to say and I’m not going to go through it we’re only gonna keep going back and forth.” She said turning around to walk to her car.

“Just don’t talk to me.” She said.

“Fine.” Lucas scoffed. “It’s not like I wanted to anyway.” He said getting into his car, Slamming the door.

Max waited until he drove away and leaned her head on against her steering wheel. Their relationship was already ruined, But she just made it worse.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Max didn’t come to school the next day, She had to visit her Mom in the hospital during the morning and just decided to skip afterwards. She was glad she skipped too, She couldn’t see Lucas yet.

Lucas spent the whole day annoyed. He was glad Max decided not to come but the group kept on asking what happened. He just ignored them and changed the subject.

But that didn’t stop his other classmates to come up to him. “So Lucas.” Chad said coming up next to him in the locker room. “You mind if I ask Max out this Friday?” He asked.

“Whatever man, She’s not my girlfriend.” He said zipping up his gym bag.

As Lucas turned around to leave he could hear Chad high-five someone else. “Alright! Can’t wait to tap that ass.” Chad snickered.

Lucas cringed. Hearing someone say that referring to Max is not something he wanted to hear.

As he walked over to his car, The head cheerleader Kayla, Saw him and followed. “Hey Lucas.” She said putting on that sultry tone that always annoyed him. “Hey Kayla.” He said putting his bag into his trunk.

“Now that your ex-girlfriend, What’s her name? Mac? Maggie?—.”

“Max.” Lucas deadpanned. “Oh that’s right! I heard about her mother that poor thing. Well anyways what I was gonna say was my parents are out this weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We’ll have the jacuzzi all to ourselves.” She said placing her hand on his arm. 

“And we can go further than before.” She said.

“Sorry.” He said pulling away. “I’m busy.”

“You’re kidding.” Kayla said. “Nope.” Lucas replied and closed his trunk.

“I thought you and Max were broken up.” She said following as he walked around to the drivers door. “Who said anything about Max?” He said and got into the car.

"You’re such a jerk Lucas! You think you’re all that after joining the basketball team? You’re still that nerdy AV club kid that got bullied in middle school.” She said.

“And you’re still that whore.” He replied. Before she could say anything else he drove off leaving her standing in the parking lot.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Lucas sat in his bedroom, Erica and his parents went out leaving him some peace and quiet so he can read his textbook for the biology exam.

Moments passed and there was a knock at his door. That’s weird, He thought. His parents only left 5 minutes ago. It was probably Mike or Dustin.

“Come in.” He called out. The door slowly opened and it was Max. The last person he expected.

“Can we talk?” She said. Lucas nodded and closed his book. His room was dark with only his reading lamp turned on giving it a cozy feeling.

Max sat down on the edge of the bed a couple steps away from him “Look I wanted to apologise about the things I said yesterday. I was just so angry and I shouldn’t have made a big scene. I should’ve just ignored it.” She said.

“I’m sorry too.” He replied. Max felt a sudden wave if relief. She was nervous coming all the way here just for him to not accept her apology.

“I also shouldn’t have brought up Jack and Leo. I was still annoyed on how you—.”

“I didn’t sleep with him.” Max said.

“What?”

“We didn’t have sex. We only made out for a tiny bit in his car. Didn’t even reach his house. But I was drunk and tired and just wanted to go home so it ended quickly. He just went to school the next day saying we slept together, And I didn’t want to look at you because I was embarrassed that you would think I was some whore or something.” Max said.

“I never thought that. I did hear all the rumours and I obviously believed it at that time but now that I think about it, It couldn’t have been true. You don’t go and sleep with people that quickly - Took us a year." Lucas said, A smile slowly appearing at that last sentence. 

Max couldn’t help but smile too. “And I’m also sorry about Kayla. We were both so angry at each other and we’ve broken up so at the time I didn’t care that I was kissing her, But now I realise that it was wrong and I really am sorry.” Lucas said.

“It’s okay.” Max said. “It’s just that everything has been shit lately with my mom being in hospital, us breaking up and my stepdad scolding me for my grades slipping. I couldn’t handle it all at once. At times I didn’t even want to be here anymore it got even worse after I knew we were over. You were always there for me when I was having issues and you made everything better. I hated how everything just fell apart.” She said.

A tear escaped her eye and she used her sleeve to wipe it away. “God I’m sorry.” She says. “Come here.” Lucas replied.

“What?”

Lucas nodded and patted the spot next to him. Max slowly came over and sat next to him. She naturally went and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I just wish everything went back to the way it used to be. Maybe it’s just high school that’s ruining everything.” Max said.

“Yeah middle school was so much better.” Lucas said. Max sat up and leaned against his headboard.

The were now eye length with each other. “What?” Lucas asked as he looked over to her. Max couldn’t help it, Everything in her body was telling her to do it.

She slowly closed the gap in between them gently placing her lips on his. When she pulled away she could feel her cheeks glow red. “I’m sorry I—.” 

Lucas pulled her into him, Kissing her back. Her lips were warm and his was soft. Their tongues clashed as she ran her hands through his tight curls.

By now their kisses would become much more heated but they both sensed that they wanted to take it slow this time. Massaging their tongues together Lucas slowly pushed her down towards his bed so that he was on top.

Max ran her fingers underneath his shirt signalling for him to take it off, Which he did and threw it aside. Max then quickly took hers off too.

Bringing their lips back together Lucas squeezed her breasts breaking a moan from Max’s lips.

He rubbed along her sides while pecking kisses all down her neck. Max was getting more and more worked up. “Lucas.” She said. “Mhm?” He replied not removing his lips from her skin. She snaked her hand in between to gently stroke his member through his jeans.

Lucas groaned at the sudden touch. “I need you.” she breathed. He came back up to her. “You don’t want me to—.”

“No I need you inside of me now.” She said pulling his head down to kiss him. When they pulled away Lucas ran his fingers through her hair.

“Are you sure?” He said quickly.

“Yes.” 

“Max I don’t want you to wake up the next morning regretting everything that happens here tonight.” He said. "I won’t. Trust me Lucas.”

She traced her fingers along his defined back down to his waistband. He slowly placed a small kiss on her lips before resting their foreheads together “I want you to make love to me.” She whispered. “I want to take you all in. I’m all yours.” 

Without saying anything Lucas quickly unbuttoned her jeans and helped her slide them off her legs taking her panties with them. Max shivered at the sudden coldness.

Lucas then sat up with knees either side of her unzipping his jeans and throwing them off. He sighed as his cock was finally free.

He then slowly slid in between her legs and leaned against his forearms so they were much closer together. Lucas carefully lined up his member and slid into her perfectly.

Max let out a gasp and threw her head back. Lucas rolled his hips in time with her and went back up using his arms as support.

From this angle he got a much better view of her. Her long copper hair was sprawled out on his navy blue pillows, Her eyes closed shut and her glossy lips parted slightly. He took in every detail, How the yellow light of his lamp softly illuminated against her pale skin, How her chest heaved up and down with his movements.

She was beautiful. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world. Lucas imagined how his teammates wanted to take Max out on a date and how he said yes but here he was buried inside of her definitely changing his mind.

Lucas was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts after Max let out a sharp moan signalling that he reached the right spot.

He leaned back down and kissed along her neck, She used her hand to nudge his chin and up to capture him with a kiss. 

Their mouthes moved in perfect sync with their hips. With each roll of the tongue and bite of the lip Max’s moans started to get louder. “I’m close.” She whimpered.

“Me too.” Lucas said. He suddenly brought her legs up and around his waist. Max locked him in with her legs and placed one hand on the back of this neck.

They didn’t break eye contact. Max could see small beads of sweat forming on his temples, The way his defined arms were tensing with each thrust. 

Lucas could see she was seconds from release. She was breathing heavily and started rocking her hips up towards his.

“Come for me baby.” He said huskily. “Lucas” She moaned back.

All of a sudden she let go and it felt like the world stopped spinning. She cried out to him as her back arched. Lucas then released seconds after her releasing a low growl form at the back of his throat - Which Max found incredibly sexy.

After a moment of catching their breathes, Lucas pulled out and rolled off of her. Max then came on top of him brushing her lips against his. Lucas brought his hand up behind her head.

She then pulled away and looked at him. “I love you Lucas.” Max said. “So much.” 

“I love you too.” He responded. Max smiled and shuffled down beside him to lean her head on his chest.

Lucas reached over and turned off his bedside lamp - Not caring about his parents coming home soon, They’d just assume he would be sleeping.

He gave one last kiss on the top of her forehead. This had to be the most incredible night Max has ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos!! ❤️


End file.
